Ridden in Love
by Eve.mother.of.all
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a case when Dean gets doused with a portion. What will be the consequences?


Summary- Sam and Dean are investigating a case when Dean gets doused with a portion. What will be the consequences?

Warning- Language and mature contents. Explicit scenes.

Parings- Destiel (Dean X Castiel)

Set between- Season 4-5

**Ridden with love**

**Chapter-1**

"Dude! You really think this is the place?" Dean looks over to Sam, both sitting in the Impala parked in front of a large wooden run-down house.

"Yeah, pretty positive, the handwriting was a bit shaky, but this was the address I found in the dustbin at the dead couples house."

"Died doing the do." Dean lets a little chuckle out then "Yeesh... awkward way to go though."

"hm, but this normal looking guy and he wasn't even you know."

"Packing!"

"Rich" Sam retorted. "and then suddenly hooking up with a Victoria secret model."

"I don't care how much game you got, that's not normal. Plus the dude was ass deep in debt so why did she even wanna bang the dude?"

"We already crossed cross road deals, so that could also mean"

Dean makes a face "I fuckin hate witches man. Demons are so much better."

Sam laughed at his brothers anxieties "Well this is all we've got." He looked over towards dean "Worth a shot right?"

"We've gone on much less."

They got out and went to the trunk. "Dude! We don't know what we're up against."

Dean gave him a little wink and handed him a .45mm "I know, I know, just looking, no shopping."

"It could be a coven or something."

Dean closed the trunk with a light thump making sure not to hurt his baby "Or maybe just a lonely bitch"

"Witch"

"Making love spells man"

Sam nodded "So we search the place and come back, nothing else, I'm serious Dean."

They circled then started from the back. The whole house was in darkness, everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. They split up and took different areas. Dean pointed a finger upstairs and Sam nodded and started down.

Silently making his way upstairs Dean smelt the fresh smell of a candle going out 'It knows we're here.' he thought and stepped into the library. The window was open and cool breeze was blowing in. He darted his eyes to all the crevices when his eyes landed on a bit of fabric sticking out from behind the desk 'gotcha bitch' he made his way there and aimed the gun at the figure, who turned and all Dean could see was a cloud of red, he was slammed into the bookcase and it came crashing down on him, knocking him unconscious,

Hearing the crash Sam ran upstairs "Dammit Dean!" he ran over and moved the bookcase from him. He tried to wake him up "Dean!... Dean!" He was out of breath and frankly freaking out. The moonlight coming from the window bought his attention to something lying under the desk. He stretched his hands underneath and pulled out a vial filled with an unknown liquid. He put it in his pocket gave the room a once over and carried Dean out.

Dean was still unconscious lying on the motel bed ever so still. Sam was at the table going over everything over and over again hoping Dean would just magically wake up 'please wake up Dean'. He has already tried everything but Dean would just not wake up desperation got a hold of him and he started to pray "Castiel, if you can hear me. Please. It's Dean something's happened. He isn't waking up. We need-" before he could finish he heard the familiar flap of wings and opened his eyes and saw Cas standing in front of him. "Thank God you are here." He proceeded to fill him up.

Cas made his way towards the bed and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead which made him open his eyes with a jolt. He looked into those clear cerulean eyes "Cas?" "Hello Dean" Dean got up and cupped Cas' face and connected their lips together. Sam was too shocked to speak while Dean was making sweet love to Cas' lips, Cas on the other hand was stoic and frozen. Sam held Dean from the back and separated him from Cas who seemed shocked at what has just happened.

"Yup, I'm 100% positive that it was a love potion."

"Let go of me Sammy. I need Cas." Dean yelled and tried to get out of Sam's grip.

"Don't Dean! Stop it!" Sam could barely contain him. A hand went flying on Sam's face and Dean pounced on Cas again, this time sucking on his neck and whispering sweet nothings into the kisses and trying to get his tie a little lower than usual. Cas was red and flushing which was unusual for him. Sam came up and put Dean in a head-lock.

"This is dangerous Dean! Get a hold of yourself. You wanna die banging Cas!"

Cas' eyes went wide at that comment of Sam's.

"Yeah Sammy! I'm gonna get myself an angel. Just look at his fuckin adorable face."

"You're a hunter Dammit! Cas hand me those cuffs." Sam managed to finally get Dean handcuffed to the bed. Dean was pissed as hell "Oh come on Sammy! I'm fine! I won't jump his bones. I promise." "You're not fine Dean" "Don't be a whiny bitch Sammy!... Casss..." He looked deep into the angel's eyes which made the usual calm and collected angel gulp hard and feel awkward.

"Cas" Sam said "I need your help in locating this witch, find an antidote or something; we can't leave Dean like this." Cas held up the vial, "This wasn't made by a single witch Sam that's why it's hard to trace but- " He squinted "—it contains a meteor shard" Sam's face lit up "I know exactly where we can find that here. Come on Cas, Dean, Stay here."

"Hey! No! Don't you dare leave me here alone!"

"Sorry Dean, there is no other way."

"Cas...Sam... oh come on! I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle"

"No, stay Dean, we will be back soon." Sam said and left with Cas.

"Fuckin perfect, you guys. Just leave me hanging" Dean cursed.

Sam was driving and Cas was sitting shot gun "I'm worried about him Cas, it's been almost an hour. You think he is fine?" "I'll go check" Cas was gone and came back in a moment. "He's fine, he is sleeping."

"Thanks Cas... I'm sorry about the..." Sam tried to explain but he just couldn't so he left it be. Awkward silence filled the Impala for a few minutes when suddenly Cas' face tensed up "Something is wrong"

"What! Is it Dean?"

"Yes, something eerie" Cas vanished.

Cas was standing in a now empty motel room, he appeared in the bathroom and found a naked Dean completely submerged underwater. He clutched him and pulled him out. "Dean! Are you-" he was cut off by soft supple wet lips attaching themselves on his own. The kiss was slow and passionate and Cas could feel Dean's tongue gently stroking his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do. Dean broke the kiss "I need you Cas. Please" "but-" "I'll die if I can't have you"

Dean connected their lips again, begging for entrance this time; he put a hand on Cas' chin and gently pulled it downwards granting him heaven. His tongue intertwined with Cas' and then the most incredible thing happened for Dean, Cas moaned into the kiss, which gave Dean a jolt of energy and lust.

He ran his hands down Cas' chest and pulled the tie a little lower then he slid off his trench coat and began to suck on his neck "So good Cas" "D-Dean" hearing his name from Cas' lips like that fuelled Dean "God! Cas, too many clothes" He removed Cas' coat and undid the buttons of his shirt and slid those off too. leaving his perfectly chiselled upper body with just the tie, Dean leaned back to admire Cas "So beautiful" he managed to say and began nipping on his neck, hands moving over his torso finding his nipple, gently massaging it with his right hand. He moved lower and trapped the said tortured nipple in his mouth and began stroking the left one with his other hand, while his free hands found something that Dean really really wanted.

Cas gasped as Dean found what he desired, he smirked into the now red and swollen nipple and pushed Cas on the floor, moving on top of him. He looked into Cas' eyes and smirked as he saw the reactions of his handy work. He led a trail of butterfly kisses from Cas' jaws to his navel stopping just above the band of his pants. He rested his chin on his belt and stared into Cas' eyes again. Cas who was now a moaning mess cause of Dean's trained hand had his eyes shut breathing heavily. Dean smirked and continued. He unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants in one quick motion getting his shoes and socks off too. Dean continued stroking Cas through the fabric of his boxers which made Dean harder if that was even humanly possible right now. He wanted more, so much more. He tugged at the corners of the fabric and slid them lower, Cas hissed when the cool breeze made contact with his throbbing member. "Ahh..." Cas let out a throaty moan when Dean's thumb circled the head lightly , making his thumb slick with the pre-cum, he bought his hands lower on his shaft then up again in a nice slow torturous rhythm.

"D-Dean... please." Cas finally let out.

Dean licked his lips in anticipation and lowered his red lips on Cas' member, swirling the head with his tongue, dipping into the slit ever to lightly. Cas arches his back with this over whelming sensation when Dean takes him in completely into his hot and wanting mouth. Skilled mouth sucking hard and tender; all at once. Cas whimpers loudly, feeling his shaft sliding in and out, it's so hard it's painful but Dean continues his teasing. He places his fingers on Cas lips and murmurs "Suck" Cas gulps hard and does what he is told, entangling his sweet pink tongue around Dean's fingers, making them nice and slick. "Good boy, Cas" Dean says around Cas' shaft sending a shiver which makes Cas unknowingly thrust into Dean's mouth. He hears a groan escape Dean followed by a muffled 'Fuck'.

Dean's hand moves between Cas' thighs gently parting them, he shifts lower placing himself in between Cas' legs. Cas covers his mouth in failed attempts to stop the moan coming out, while hot breaths and teasing teeth nibble his inner thighs.

"So good, Cas."

Cas starts to pant loudly when Dean's hands began to stroke his ass circling that tight ring of muscle ever so lightly, he slips on sleek finger inside and continues to stroke Cas' shaft with his other hand, making sure not to send him over the edge too soon. He moves his digits slowly and carefully in and out making sure Cas isn't uncomfortable. He angles his fingers finding that sweet spot that will make Cas beg, he wants to hear him. "Oh... Dean..." Cas suddenly half moans half says. Dean feels proud of himself and lick Cas' member staring dead into his eyes at the same time. He coats his tongue with Cas' pre cum and moves lower licking his entrance, making it ready for what was to come. He lines himself to Cas' entrance and claims Cas' mouth trying to distract him. He slides in, just the head of his cock and moans into Cas mouth. Cas hisses "Don't worry Cas, it will feel great." Thrusting in blindingly hard and fast is all he can think about, but having Cas under him like this, it took all his willpower to control himself. He pushed in agonisingly slowly, inch by inch, kissing Cas, stroking his hard member with one hard, all to distract him from the pain. He stopped moving once he was completely inside. He was waiting for Cas' cue.

"Dean" Cas moans.

"Cas?"

"Move...please..." Cas manages to breathe out.

Dean doesn't need another form of invitation. He starts to move in and out trying to find Cas' sweet spot again. Cas throws his head back and arches his back off the floor "Found it" Dean say into Cas' nape. Mentally marking that spot, Dean begins to hit it spot on. Cas whimpers out unintelligible blabber which sends Dean over the edge, he thrusts in deep and hard setting a fixed rhythm , his shaft moving in and out of Cas while his hands working on Cas' pulsating dripping member. His hot breaths mixing in with Cas' breaths. They moved like they bodies were meant to be together, like this, forever. Passion and feelings not just lust.

Just then Cas moaned out Dean's name ever so lightly, Dean knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He whispered into Cas' ears "Cum for me Cas" Cas arched from the ground, his whole body seized up and he spilled his hot seed coating his and Dean's stomach. Dean claimed Cas' mouth and with one final thrust came within Cas.

He was in ecstasy, his legs gave way and he landed on Cas with a thump. Both were breathing heavily. Sweaty bodies entangled in a post orgasmic mess but it didn't matter, not to them it didn't, not now.

"That was... wonderful Cas. You were great." Dean said rolling over to Cas' right. He stretched his hands and moved Cas' hair stuck to his forehead. "So cute" he mumbled.

Cas looked over to Dean and gave out a faint smile "I'm glad you didn't die"

"The fuck" Dean said and sat up, "It's gonna take more than a witch to kill me" He looked at Cas and licked his lips.

"Wanna clean up now, let's take a shower."

"I don't need to take a shower, Dean" Cas replied sitting up next to him. "I can just-" He was cut off when Dean took his hand and made him stand up. "What's the fun in that Cas? Let's do it like not crazy people." "so like other humans" Cas replied with a smile. Dean paused and tried to soak cum filled Cas into his memory, how can someone look so cute and provocative all at once. "Yes. Let's do this 'Human style'. Kinky! I like" Dean gave him and little wink Cas tilted his head sideways. "So fuckin cute, Cas." Dean mumbled and pulled Cas into the shower

~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~


End file.
